


Symbolism

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With a few nudges in the right direction & wise words, Flandre sets out to solidify her bond with Kokoro..





	Symbolism

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Flandre adjusted the multitude of white and pink frills on her black dress, primarily out of nerves if anything. She took in a deep breath, the air strumming along her throat as she composed her thoughts.

"Okay, I can do this" she muttered to herself, "I can _totally_ do this".

Her scarlet eyes blinked rapidly to help clear her composure as she walked to her bedside table and retrieved an item.

She held the object with great precision and gentleness considering its worth.

More so the sentimentality behind it since it was specifically created for tonight and for one person. 

It gave Flandre the last dredge of confidence she needed to go ahead with her plan.

Years had this moment been in the making but the only problem was, Flandre still wasn't sure on how to carry out the actions to complete what she had in mind.

But the vampire knew if she kept stalling, she'd only prolong something that she and Kokoro wanted. 

 _"It's now or never"_. 

Satisfied with her attire, Flandre tucked the box away and made her way out of her bedroom. Her hand idly went to her black mob cap that had a pink bow around it as opposed to the usual red ones she preferred. 

It was an adjustment Kokoro had made to one of her newer caps and Flandre loved the change, more so since it involved having a bit of her lover around whenever she went. 

She'd found many aspects of the menreiki being implemented into her life with ease and it was something Flandre adored. 

She simply adored Kokoro. 

Flandre wanted to make things more permanent between the two after their countless of years as lovers. 

Growing up and taking on the world of Gensokyo together after their first meeting, she and Kokoro had cemented a stable and steady bond between them which had flourished. 

It made Flandre feel like she owed a lot to Kokoro, not out of obligation but out of love and appreciation. 

So, she would set out now and give Kokoro a title fit to her worth. 

Flandre grinned to herself whilst collecting her parasol and heading to the foyer of the mansion. 

 _"Scarlet no Kokoro sounds pretty good"_ she mused, _"My red heart.._ ".

It sounded perfect to her. 

She glanced around and wondered where Remilia & Sakuya were as she wanted to let them know she was on her way out. It was unusual for her sister to not be on the premises considering it was 4 pm, the older vampire less prone to enjoying sunlight more than herself.

 _"Then again, if Sakuya is around, I don't think big sis would mind putting up with anything"_ Flandre joked before making her way to the main door. 

Flandre hadn't disclosed her plans involving Kokoro to anyone just in case word got round to the menreiki. She wanted to take Kokoro by complete surprise, which would be quite easy as the vampire had no clue as to how she was going to go about this. 

But Flandre had decided she'd cross that bridge once she got to it.

 

Just as she was about to leave, she heard familiar voices coming behind her. 

"Koa, put me down please. I could have made that journey myself".

"Lady Patchouli, we'd be there forever if I let you walk as you insisted on doing so" Koakuma teased the magician she was currently princess carrying, "We would never reach Lady Flandre in time" she added, then winked at the vampire. 

"Patchy, Koa, what are you guys doing on the surface?" the blonde chuckled and approached them. 

"Interesting way to phrase that".

Koakuma thought so too, "She isn't wrong though". 

"Brings back some good old memories for me" Flandre mocked, her past in particular, "Sis would have appreciated that joke". 

Luckily, Flandre's demeanour matched her aura, something the magician and her familiar were relieved lest they wanted the younger Flandre to return. 

"I think she would've let out a dramatic tut, roll her eyes and say 'Don't be silly, Flan'" Koa mimicked much to the vampire's delight. 

Her mistress however, did not share the humour. 

"Really now, Koa" Patchouli sighed, "Can you put me down. I'd like to talk to Flandre". 

"Yes ma'am!". 

"Oh sounds serious. Serious enough for you to leave the library" Flandre smiled, "Something up?". 

"Ah well" the magician stated as soon as Koakuma placed her down, "How do I put this..".

Patchouli brought an enclosed fist to her mouth and coughed lightly which Flandre could see was not due to needing to clear her throat, but rather to buy time for something. Seeing the usually straightforward woman seem apprehensive was quite the sight but Flandre let her get to whatever she was trying to say. 

She pondered whether the magician knew about her plans. 

"Patche?". 

Koa gave her mistress a gentle nudge with her elbow, "Psst, Lady Patchouli". 

"Do not rush me" she hushed to her familiar before facing Flandre again and taking in the grown vampire. 

Indeed, Flandre had turned a new leaf from the broken being that she was, to the woman she saw standing in front of her. Stood there was someone who'd found a purpose, a reason to want to leave the confines of her 'prison' and allow the many experiences she had missed to finally find her.

Meeting others, learning to control her powers, gelling better with her sister; Flandre was a whole new vampire. 

Patchouli knew that the person Flandre was going to see had a lot to do with that so she offered her a warm smile. 

"Have a good day, Flandre" she wished, "We..we are proud of you". 

In an unexpected move, both in a literal sense for the great unmoving library, Patchouli lifted her arms up and placed them around the tall blonde's shoulders. She pulled her in for a weak yet tender hug and Flandre could only react in surprise. 

Her eyes widened slightly to match Koakuma's who then silently clapped at the display. 

Bodily contact for Patchouli Knowledge was rare and when it occurred, it was a moment to celebrate. 

Everyone was aware of this. 

So Flandre smiled and reciprocated the embrace though she was definitely curious as to the sudden pace of events. 

"Not that I'm not enjoying _this_ but, are you okay? Did something happen? Sis being a pain again and making you cause an incident?".

"No not at all. I just feel like I do not perhaps convey the point enough to you, Flandre. We all share the same sentiments so I hope your evening goes splendidly". 

"Aw that's so sweet, thank you!". 

"You are most welcome" Patchouli replied whilst patting Flandre's shoulder once more and stepped back. 

"I better get going. I'll see you both later" Flandre said before adding, "By the way, have you seen Remi?".

"She is not home? How unusual". 

"I thought so too, Patche" the blonde agreed, "Anyway, I'm going to be off". 

"Of course, take care".

"See ya later, we're rooti-ow!". 

Koakuma turned her red eyes to pout at her mistress for the collision of a bony elbow to her ribs, but one look of the magician's face stopped the protest. 

"Uh I mean we're rooting for you to find Lady Remilia!" she backtracked. 

Flandre wasn't entirely convinced but shrugged it off due to not wanting to stall any longer. 

"Thanks, see you later!" she waved and made her way to the door. 

Koa and Patchouli kept their gaze on the retreating figure till the vampire left the premises. Other than the sounds of the Fairy Maids attempting to do their job, the foyer remained peaceful as the two women processed their thoughts. 

"Lady Patchouli, you think she's finally going to do it?". 

The magician allowed another rare smile to form on her lips, "Well, we will have to wait and see".

She had a good feeling despite her vague response to her familiar, the look in Flandre's eyes lively with a spark which couldn't be dimmed. 

A spark which was provided by a reserved and mild mannered menreiki that had Flandre hanging off of every word. 

 

***

 

Flandre found herself at the main gates just as Meiling had noticed the vampire step out and opened them. 

She grinned at the gatekeeper when she returned from the watchtower and strode forward. 

"Hey there Flandre!" she greeted with a light bow.

"Good evening!". 

Flandre had made sure Meiling didn't use any titles with her, not when it was the redhead who had helped made her distorted childhood somewhat bearable. The gentle gardener had a way with soothing restless souls and it was an aspect that Remilia would forever be grateful for. It was also a reason why she was much more lax with Meiling about her duties than most would assume. 

"Sure is" Meiling said, "Where are we off to? Do you want me to come with you?". 

"That's okay, I'm just going out for a walk. It feels like a nice evening doesn't it?". 

The slowly setting sun had painted the sky a smouldering crimson colour dotted with specks of warm violet and crisp orange. 

With the vibrant kaleidoscope of colours, it enhanced the Scarlet Devil Mansion in an artistic way. 

"It does, almost romantic even" Meiling stated without realising as they were both glancing over Misty Lake, "I mean I think it does!" she quickly tried to cover up when the vampire raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Only someone in love would say _that_ " Flandre teased and stuck out an accusatory finger, "So who is she and when are we meeting her?". 

"You've got me all wrong, Flandre! I'm not looking for love right now, honestly!". 

The full blush covering the gardener's cheeks told Flandre otherwise. 

"Suree, if you say so" Flandre chuckled and poked Meiling's chest, "Well, whoever she is, she's lucky". 

"You think?" Meiling questioned whilst scratching the back of her neck, "If I was interested in someone I mean" she reiterated for good measure. 

"Definitely" Flandre easily said, "I learned a lot from you". 

"I don't think I'm the best example, Miss Flandre".

"Trust me, you are" the vampire replied with an earnest tone, "You'll see just how much". 

"Oh, what do you mean?". 

Flandre realised her slip up and smiled, "Never mind me, just thinking out loud. Well, I'll leave you to it and will see you soon". 

Meiling stared at Flandre for a moment before a large grin crossed her face. It had registered to her as to whom the vampire was on her way to see. Of course Flandre would be able to deduce her comment about the sunset being linked to romance. 

The vampire was very much in love herself. 

"Got it!" Meiling beamed and leaned in to pick Flandre up in an embrace, "I'm proud of ya". 

The particular action was much more difficult to do since Flandre was almost as tall as the redhead now but she managed and swung her around once. 

Flandre laughed in a melodious manner as Meiling's hugs proved to be as comforting & powerful as ever. 

The box in the pocket of her dress was what worried the vampire however, given the gardener's strength so she was relieved when Meiling gently placed her down.

Again, the look of pride did mirror in Meiling's eyes, just as it had done in Patchouli and Koakuma's. 

Flandre wondered if word really had seeped out. 

But perhaps it was more that Kokoro and Meiling got on even better than anyone would have thought, which was a given considering the gardener's own history with Flandre. 

So if there was anyone who could understand why Flandre put Kokoro on such a pedestal, it was Meiling. 

"Whatever happens, just know that we all love you, okay?". 

"Meiling, you're getting way too mushy" Flandre chuckled and squeezed the redhead's shoulder lovingly, "But I can never get tired of hearing that. I love you all too, so does Kokoro".

"We sure feel the same about her so go get her!" Meiling cheered, "Uhm to invite her over to stay? Yeah that's what I meant". 

Flandre grinned and let the true intention behind the comment slide, her own excitement building at the possibility of Kokoro becoming a permanent resident in the mansion. 

"I will do. Thanks, Meiling!". 

They said their departing words as Flandre went on her way to seek out the one who'd given her a heart, making up for the years in which she'd forgotten how to use her own. 

Meiling watched on contentedly, wishing for the evening to play out as well as it would because Flandre deserved that happiness more than anyone. 

It was something that the entirety of the Scarlet Devil Mansion could agree upon. 

"Go get her, Flandre". 

 

***

 

In a bid to calm herself down, Flandre had opted to go through the Forest of Magic and had stumbled upon Alice's home. 

The forest was somewhat quiet, the teeter of insects and youkai lingering around given that the evening had settled. 

Flandre's parasol was closed up and in her hand as her eyes ran along the skyline that could barely be seen through the thicket of trees. The summer warmth could still be felt in the air whilst she paced along the path past the magician's home. 

She would've dropped by but realised that that wouldn't be wise if she was to ensure she found Kokoro on time. 

Turning away from the gate, Flandre started to walk away till she heard the click of a door open and a voice call out. 

"Flandre?".

She turned around to see Alice stood at her doorstep, a gentle smile on her face as she beckoned Flandre over.

"Hey Alice" Flandre greeted when she stepped into the garden and approached the magician. 

"Not stopping by? Hourai saw you walking past". 

Alice pointed at the doll which had been perched near the bench of the woman's home. 

Flandre was startled she hadn't noticed but given that her mind was everywhere, it wasn't unexpected. 

"I wanted to but I really have to get to the Myouren Temple" Flandre replied with a smile, "Kokoro is waiting for me". 

The magician could see the softness match Flandre's features when saying Kokoro's name and she found it endearing. 

"I see. A big date tonight?". 

"Something like that" Flandre said whilst shuffling her feet slightly, "Though considering how long we've been together, dating doesn't seem to fit anymore does it?". 

"I can share that sentiment, Flandre" another woman's voice came through from behind Alice, "Hence why bothering this one to finally join me in matrimony was worth the wait".

Alice feigned a scoff, "I can certainly use the term _bothering_ to describe it".

"Yuuka" Flandre greeted and offered her a wave, "The whole of Gensokyo got the point about Alice taking your last name" she snickered when she thought back to the duo's wedding, “That does seem like a while ago. Back to when Reimu and Meira were still around huh".

The mention of the previous priestess and her wife settled a dour aura around them; Reimu's loss still a sore topic for all. 

Just because it was inevitable didn't make their deaths any easier to adjust to. 

Especially since it was their daughter who was the current shrine maiden, a stark copy of both Reimu and Meira. 

"It was indeed a long time ago, a time where we got to see Reimu happy. That is what we must remember" Yuuka said gently as she felt both Alice tense up and Flandre lose her spark for a mere moment, "Why don't you come in?". 

"Ah I'd love to but..".

"It won't take long, you will have plenty of time to reach your love" Yuuka smiled, "Right, Alice?". 

Alice suddenly remembered why Yuuka had suggested the invitation when she looked at the red eyes of her wife, reminding her that though Reimu's death will never be forgotten, it was important not to drown in the past. 

Not when bright futures were just waiting to happen. 

Futures which consisted of feeling the joy Reimu felt with Meira and the birth of their daughter. 

"Right" the blonde said warmly and stepped back to led Flandre in after the vampire thought about it for a second. 

Alice's house always had an air of homely comfort which couldn't be rivalled and Flandre quickly found herself relaxing. 

The only other time she'd feel that similar warmth was with Kokoro. 

Thinking of her lover made the vampire want to head out soon and both Yuuka and Alice could see it evidently on her face. 

They knew. 

They recognized the expression of complete and utter helplessness towards the one the soul yearned for on Flandre. 

Yuuka in particular had an inkling as to what the blonde was thinking, without the hints dropped by a certain sibling. 

"We know you can't stay for long but we have a gift for you and Kokoro". 

"Really? For us?". 

Yuuka nodded as Alice continued, "It's a little something we thought you would like to give her. We hope you don't mind".

"Are you kidding? That's so thoughtful" Flandre replied and glanced between the two woman, "But, not to sound ungrateful or anything, I was wondering why. It is a bit random" she chuckled. 

"We can't deny that" Yuuka said, "Myself and Alice were already in the midst of experimenting with our fields and we came across something quite unique. Alice had been looking into making more use of her dolls and I will take any opportunity to showcase the beauty of flowers. Hence, the creation of this..".

With a wave of her hand, Alice summoned up two miniature dolls that held a lavish bouquet between them. The array of colours and scents struck the vampire who stared in awe but that wasn't the only thing to make her emit a sound of pleasant surprise. 

"Woah". 

The two dolls were replicas of herself and Kokoro. Both were bracing smiles, their outfits created with the finest material which Alice could get her hands on. Just a glance and the lifelike features would give anyone the impression that the two dolls were full of life. 

In their little palms, the flower arrangement seemed critically and meticulously placed which made sense given who its creator was. 

"Allow me to explain the arrangement" Yuuka softly said as Alice moved the dolls closer to Flandre who was still gazing in amazement. 

Yuuka listed off the bouquet in a soothing voice, one that often lulled Alice in a content state. 

The way Yuuka spoke about her flowers was equivalent to the way she'd touch her wife with tenderness. 

Just as Alice's skilled fingertips would roam over Yuuka with care like she was creating her dolls. 

Flandre remained mesmerised by the meanings and how much her heart pounded as every description matched her relationship with Kokoro. 

Red Roses to symbolise being in love. 

Hibiscus to depict the gentleness of their commitment to each other. 

In the centre, a burst of white Lilies were surrounded by the shades of pink and red. It conveyed purity, and the love between two women. 

A single white Rose lay between the Lilies to enhance the innocence of the relationship. 

Pink Roses resumed the colour scheme to depict trust, happiness and confidence. 

All in all, the emotions which was displayed on Flandre's face was joyous for Alice and Yuuka to see. 

"Beautiful, just..beautiful" she stammered and looked at the women, "I'm speechless".

"The fire in your eyes speaks volumes, Flandre" Yuuka stated, " _That_ is more than enough when words cannot fill the space".

"Believe me, she leaves me speechless on a daily basis with her craft" Alice smiled and linked her fingers with Yuuka's, "She understands". 

"We both do" the flower master corrected whilst tightening her hold on her wife's hand, "So we hope this little gift to you will set the mood" she smirked slightly. 

"Thank you so much!" Flandre exclaimed and engulfed the two in a group hug, "It's perfect, thank you". 

"You're most welcome" Alice replied and rubbed the vampire's back as she and Yuuka shared a pleased glance, "Good luck" she whispered.

They hoped the vampire would find the level of joy they had found with each other, before and after becoming intertwined to spend the rest of their lives together. 

 

***

 

With her company, Flandre had finally reached the Myouren Temple when night had fallen. 

The grounds were alight with activity as followers and such continued to flock the place. There was a sense of ongoing festivities about the place, the scent of incense burning powerfully as chatter filled the main area. 

Flandre admired the scenery whilst the dolls floated near her, taking in the moment to finally carry out what she had been itching to do for years. 

 _"I hope she says yes"_ the vampire mused as her nerves resurfaced. 

Kokoro was still at the temple, she was sure of it. 

The menreiki always upheld her duties and to Byakuren even if she didn't fully move to the side of Buddhism. 

She was always neutral when it came to the Buddhist and Taoist religious agenda which worked well for everyone. 

Speaking of said priestess of the Myouren Temple, two figures walked out from the bustling crowd as the people parted effortlessly for them. 

Flandre understood why when she saw Byakuren and Kanako making their way towards her. 

She gulped ever so slightly. 

Byakuren was the friendliest woman known to anyone in Gensokyo but she was also known as the most maternal. 

Anyone with a brain knew that maternal instincts were never to be trifled with. 

So given what Flandre was going to do, she just hoped that Byakuren wouldn't be opposed to it. 

Amplifying the worry was Kanako. 

The goddess had her hand in Byakuren's, her tall form towering most of the inhabitants as her powerful demeanour spilled out without her even trying. 

But Flandre couldn't afford to back down now so she shook her head clear and smiled at the two when the approached her. 

"Flandre, it's so good to see you" Byakuren welcomed with politeness, "Please make yourself at home". 

"Thank you, I don't mean to intrude". 

"Hardly. You know you are welcome here, regardless of whether Kokoro is around". 

"Well, I'm quite sure she would prefer to be around especially during those moments" Kanako teased. 

"Oh that goes without saying, Kanako. Similar to you I suppose". 

"Hm, I can't deny what is true, beside, I know Flandre understands". 

Flandre laughed nervously knowing full well that the goddess was goading her in a harmless manner. 

She wasn't wrong about it either. 

"My, how beautiful is that bouquet" Byakuren marvelled and then looked at the dolls holding them, "And those dolls, how endearing". 

"Aren't they just" Flandre agreed whilst petting the Kokoro doll, "Well, nowhere near as beautiful as the actual person" she added with pride. 

"To be in love" Kanako leaned over into the priestesses’ ear, "Kokoro has a lot in store for her".

Kanako had said it all loud enough for the blonde to hear, the blush on her face matching the redness of the roses almost. 

Byakuren chuckled and gently nudged her lover, "We've all been there. May I remind you of the endeavours you carried out when trying to court me?". 

"Yeah, building a temple..I haven't reached that level with Kokoro yet" Flandre joked, "Not that she'll ever need another building. The mansion is hers as much as it is mine. Especially when I-". 

She'd managed to stop her train of thought though it didn't take much for anyone to see how that sentence would've ended. 

"Especially when you take her away from me" Byakuren finished and let go of Kanako's hand to approach Flandre. 

The vampire gauged the melancholic tone in the woman's expression and words. 

"I, well uhm.." she stuttered to find something to say in an effort to appease Byakuren's sadness but then Flandre saw the woman smile. 

"If Kokoro is happy, then as am I. The way you have encouraged her and helped her become more independent & open is something that I will always be grateful for, Flandre. Seeing her in love, seeing you both completely enamoured with each other is the reassurance I need to let her go" Byakuren revealed and placed a hand on Flandre's cheek, "You have my support and blessing". 

They were the words which Flandre had hoped to hear and it helped to erase any uncertainties as to how Byakuren felt about her relationship with Kokoro, though the priestess had made it clear from day one that she was happy with them. 

"I won't let her down" Flandre managed to say, "I promise".

"That's good to know" Kanako replied, "If you were to hinder Kokoro in anyway, there will be dire..consequences". 

Kanako's voice dropped to a more detrimental level when she said the sentence even though she was smiling, her body hunched over and her arm back around her lover's waist when Byakuren stepped back to turn her head to the side. 

"Kanako, stop scaring her" she chided, "That being said, she is one to stick to her words, Flandre". 

The vampire smiled wearily, "Understood. But, you won't have to resort to stuff like that. I know no relationship is perfect, more so with someone like me but I will do whatever I can to keep Kokoro happy". 

"I figured as much" Kanako relaxed and gave a more pleased grin. 

 

Flandre exhaled until a flash of pink caught her eyes from between the two women. 

"Kokoro..".

Byakuren and Kanako turned slightly to see the menreiki come through the crowd.

The vampire's scarlet eyes were transfixed on her lover as she floated into their vicinity. It prompted Flandre to act when the goddess and priestess moved out of her way to step to the side. 

They saw the pulsing energy between the two, Byakuren smiling fondly as Kanako wrapped her arms around her waist when she stepped behind her. 

To watch this mesmeric scene play out made the temple grounds come alive more so than ever. 

Flandre kept walking towards Kokoro, taking in her lover from head to toe, _every_ single detail.

The softness of her pink hair being brushed by the summer night's breeze. 

Those haunting eyes, brimming with emotion that one could never have assumed Kokoro was capable of showing. 

The way her elegant kimono was worn in such an angelic fashion, a pale red material with vibrant floral prints appearing beautiful on her frame.

A smile so gentle yet striking evident on her rosy lips. 

It was a sight which Flandre greedily soaked in the closer she got till they were face to face. 

"Hi" she said, a tinge of breathlessness in the vampire's voice. 

Kokoro nodded before throwing her arms around the tall blonde. 

"You're here". 

Sinking into the embrace, Flandre encircled her arms over Kokoro's hips and held her close. She breathed in the familiar fragrance whilst running a hand up her back. 

The calmness she felt could not be attained by any other person or thing. 

What Kokoro brought her was an infinite abundance of care, consideration and comfort. 

Which is why Flandre was prepared to spend the rest of her days with her. 

"Hey, Kokoro, look at this". 

Flandre pulled back slightly to let Alice and Yuuka's gift float nearer to the menreiki. 

"Alice and Yuuka made this for us". 

Kokoro's eyes lit up like a burst of pink danmaku at the sight of the dolls and flowers. 

"They look like us" she marvelled as the Flandre doll lifted one of the roses to her nose, "That scent.." Kokoro added after the luxurious smell flittered up, "So gorgeous". 

"I thought so too" Flandre smiled before placing a hand on the curve of Kokoro's neck that was creeping out of her kimono, "Each flower represents something, something that _we_ have".

"W-what are they?". 

With her eyes fluttering under Flandre's warm palm, Kokoro rested her arms on her lover's chest as she waited for the explanation. 

"We have so much between us. Things that we have formed together over the last who knows how many years or so" Flandre started and leaned in to kiss Kokoro, "Being with _you_ made me not only learn what it means to love someone, but it also allowed me the chance to feel like a person that someone can fall in love with" she whispered after the first kiss. 

She took a hold of Kokoro's hand and kept it in her firm grip, "By doing that, we grew to trust each with everything we have. Our fears, doubts and troubles all exposed so that we can better each other. You reminded me of an innocence I'd long forgotten, I reminded you of happiness without the need of masks. At least, I hope I did" she laughed gently. 

"You did that and so much more. Even if I, I have a hard time with showing how I feel still, it's like you _know_ , Flandre. You know what I'm trying to show you without a word being exchanged".

Flandre stroked her palm across Kokoro's cheek, the warmth of the blush coating her fingers. She could never tire of hearing how Kokoro felt, no matter how much time went by. 

All Flandre wanted was the woman to feel that way with her, to never have to doubt herself in front of her. 

"I'd be a bad lover if I couldn't read you" she teased as Kokoro giggled quietly, "Maybe, I could be more than that for you now". 

"Flandre?". 

The vampire had removed her hands away from Kokoro, the woman missing Flandre's touch already but there was something in the glint of the blonde's eyes which made Kokoro remain quiet. 

"I, I've been wanting to do this for so long, Kokoro. I want to give you the entirety of my world because you have given me more than I have ever needed, just by being yourself. Your sweet, accepting and loving self who never ran away from me when everyone else did. For that, I give you everything that I am and for the rest of our days, if you say yes". 

Kokoro's eyes had teared up significantly during the speech and it only increased when Flandre got down on one knee after pulling something out of the pocket concealed in her dress. 

She had become well versed in the attributes involved in relationships, learning from both Flandre and everyone around her. 

So this gesture; the sparkle in her lover's eyes which matched the shine of the pink stone encrusted in the centre of shimmering sapphire stones, was evident in its meaning. 

She had no idea Flandre had been planning such an occasion and it was written all over her face. The emotions in which Kokoro was feeling couldn't be more visible at that moment. 

Kokoro raised a hand to her mouth to conceal the sounds of wonderful happiness exuding when Flandre asked her the question. The dolls had also lowered themselves to the vampire's height to bring the whole picture together and the spectators around them were all silent in anticipation. 

"Hata no Kokoro, will you marry me?". 

A nod followed the shaky "Yes" when Kokoro answered and the crowd around them erupted in cheer.

Flandre's smile radiated enough to light up the dark sky as she slipped the ring onto Kokoro's finger, "I love you".

She stood up and Kokoro jumped into her arms, both women dazzling in tears of happiness. 

The menreiki clutched on hard whilst professing her love to Flandre, the unmistakable feeling of the metal band around her finger reminding her of what had just occurred, "I love you so much, Flandre Scarlet". 

"Ah you are so cute!" Flandre gushed whilst lifting Kokoro off of the ground.

Kokoro could only laugh as she held onto her wife to be firmly and stared down into her eyes given the increase in height. 

Flandre's protective hold around her waist ensured she wouldn't fall when she dipped her head to kiss the blonde again. She wound her arms behind Flandre's head as their kiss deepened, the rest of the world fading out behind them. _Nothing_ else registered to the couple, only the feeling of their lips and bodies pressed against each other which mattered. 

Because the rest of their lives together had been cemented, regardless of the highs and lows which would occur. 

They'd already endured the worst of their pasts so their future already appeared much more brighter than they'd imagine. 

 

Their was somebody who could definitely attest to that. 

"It appears as if both the Scarlet sisters are gifted with the words to serenade the heart. Well, perhaps after they matured". 

"What are you saying, Sakuya?" Remilia said and glanced up to her right, "I've _always_ been a romantic. Besides, it's in the Scarlet gene to know how to give our all to the ones who become our brides". 

Sakuya chuckled as she tightened her hold around the vampire's hips. They were hovering in the air at the back end of the temple, waiting and assessing to see how Flandre's proposal would turn out. 

Remilia wanted to be there for her sister no matter how it went and as soon as she saw the strings of fate tightening their hold on Kokoro and Flandre, she vowed to do whatever she could to aid them. 

Without getting directly involved, of course. 

"You certainly live up to your title in that case, Remilia" Sakuya stated and felt her wife melt against her chest, "I'm proud of you". 

In another time in the past, the vampire would've stammered out an excuse or chided Sakuya for the praise but that time was long gone. 

Remilia thrived in being the way she was now; more open and honest, less childish and petulant. 

Like Flandre felt she owed Kokoro, Remilia mirrored her sister in feeling the same for Sakuya. 

They did nothing but bring a bout of positive change, something to live for and something to grow for. 

Remilia was just over the moon that Flandre had the chance to feel such a way for someone. 

"Well, we wouldn't be here without you" Remilia sighed when she felt warm lips meld against her neck, " _I_ wouldn't be here without you". 

"Is my Lady becoming filled with nostalgia?". 

"Don't ruin the moment" Remilia scolded playfully and rested her head against her wife's cheek, "But, you're not wrong. Seeing this reminded me of our own proposal".

Sakuya smiled at the flood of memories and she could feel what Kokoro was feeling at that moment. 

"In the history of my life, you asking me to marry you was one of the most blissful. It is something I reflect on every day, just as much as I reflect on the night you found me". 

"Apparently I'm not the only one with a sense of nostalgia" the vampire chuckled but felt an onslaught of butterflies at hearing such a detail, "I suppose with something like this happening, we're all going to recall what makes us content in life. More importantly, to treasure it".

"I couldn't agree more". 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the troves of people congratulate the newly engaged couple. 

The sheer glow on Flandre's face made Remilia let her own cover her features.  

It truly was a momentous occasion, one she often thought would never occur. 

But with someone like Kokoro who was an opposite to Flandre, they made it work because of their differences. 

Similarly to how she and Sakuya functioned. 

Not everything was as clear as the day's sun, not everything was as obvious. 

For some things, the connection remained hidden in the dark and out of sight, just like the Scarlet sisters relationships with their lovers. 

It often took time to find but once the bond that tied them to Sakuya and Kokoro had been found, never was it to disappear again. 

"Let's go, Sakuya. I feel many congratulations are in order for my sister & Kokoro" she smiled as Sakuya took her hand, "We have a wedding to plan". 


End file.
